


Si miras bien

by samej



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, or sth like that, wishful post avengers-2?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce la mira y a veces ella le mira, también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si miras bien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Perdón por adelantado por el posible ooc, a Carol la tengo super poco pillada :(

Bruce hace lo que mejor sabe cuando no es Hulk. Observa. 

Carol discute técnicas de acercamiento al enemigo con Steve, hace reír a Tony, entrena con Clint y Natasha. Carol es de un material que Bruce no cree que fuera capaz de terminar de analizar ni aunque tuviera dos vidas enteras, y puede sujetar a Hulk contra el suelo si se hace necesario y tiene un pelo que a veces a Bruce le dan ganas de tocar, de empezar por la nuca y subir los dedos y confirmar que es todo lo suave que parece.

Bruce no hablan mucho con ella porque no tiene mucha idea de qué decirle. 

*

Carol no bebe, pero Bruce nota cómo mira el whisky de Tony. Reconoce los síntomas porque los ha visto muchas veces, el autocontrol, la ínfima duda cada vez que rechaza un vaso, los silencios que a veces se expanden alrededor de ella cuando hace una broma al respecto. Bruce supone que Steve también lo sabe porque les ve hablar, y miran a Tony, que es capaz de intentar trabajar en un arma estando tan borracho que ni siquiera puede andar. 

No lo hace, ya no, ya menos, pero a veces, bueno. A veces Tony sigue siendo Tony, porque Pepper ya no está como antes, y es más difícil para todos pero Steve ayuda, y ahora, ahora también Carol ayuda. 

Bruce la mira y a veces ella le mira, también.

*

La casa tiene un horario propio y en algunos momentos Bruce no sabe si afuera es de día o de noche. Son las cinco de la tarde y él y Tony llevan día y medio intentando romper las defensas de un artefacto que no debería ni estar en su mundo. Bruce decide subir a la cocina cuando ve que Tony cae dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa y la cara pintada de boli, agarrando uno de sus guanteletes como si le fuera la vida en ello. Bruce ni se molesta en intentar que vaya a la cama porque ha aprendido que intentarlo solo sirve para que a mitad de camino decida no dormir. 

Carol está preparando café. Le sonríe cuando entra.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta, señalando la cafetera —. Creo recordar que lo tomabas solo.

Bruce asiente y ella termina de echarlo en dos tazas en silencio. Se siente un poco estúpido porque a estas alturas debería conocerla un poco más, debería saber de qué hablar. Bruce es mucho de silencios hasta que se encuentra cómodo y ahora le cuesta, y no sabe muy bien por qué. 

—Para la de gente que vive en esta casa, es sorprendente la de tiempo que se pasa vacía.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Entre que Clint últimamente no vive aquí, Natasha está de misión en misión y Thor ha vuelto para estar con Jane, la verdad que se ha quedado un poco silenciosa. 

—Al principio debió ser una locura. 

Bruce bufa una risa. 

—No te puedes imaginar. Pensé que acabaríamos matándonos unos a otros. 

—Ahora os veo bien. 

Se encoge de hombros.

—Al final te adaptas.

Ella sonríe con los labios en la taza y Bruce no puede hacer otra cosa más que corresponderle.

*

No sabe cómo lo hacen para convertirlo en una rutina pero Bruce se da cuenta, tarde, de que es así. Sube siempre a la misma hora, y a veces comparten el café en la cocina y otras en el salón y, cuando hace bueno, salen a la zona trasera y hablan hasta que el sol empieza a ponerse y se levanta viento. 

—¿No tienes frío?

A Carol se le escapa una carcajada.

—Eres consciente de que salgo a la estratosfera solo con un traje, ¿verdad?

Y Bruce se siente un poco avergonzado y un mucho _idiota_ y abre la boca para disculparse pero la cabeza de Steve asoma en la pantalla junto a la puerta. 

—Chicos, tenemos trabajo. 

Bruce suspira.

*

Al final es eso. Cafés a la tarde que se alargan hasta que no hay luz; películas en las que a veces se unen los demás, pero no siempre, pelear codo con codo, salvarse el culo más de una vez. 

Un día le pega un empujón en medio de la pelea y Hulk prácticamente pierde el control, hasta que la mitad de una casa cae en el punto en el que estaba colocado hasta ese momento.

Se queda quieto, mirándola durante un par de segundos, y después grita con todas sus fuerzas, agresivo. 

Carol alza una comisura en un gesto vanidoso. 

—De nada, Bruce.

*

Siempre le llama Bruce. Lo hizo desde el principio y lo hace también cuando _no_ es él, cuando es grande y verde y todo lo que odia de sí mismo. 

_Bruce_ , y le pone la taza en las manos; _Bruce_ y su mano está en su hombro para ayudarse a pasar; _Bruce_ , grita cuando Hulk está perdido bajo tres toneladas de escombros y no encuentra la salida, _hey, Bruce_ , con una sonrisa cuando por fin le encuentra.

*

El problema es Hulk, claro, siempre es Hulk y el hecho de que nadie puede dominarlo. Bruce se deja hacer algunas pruebas por Tony, para intentar establecer la dosis de calmantes necesarios para tumbarle, pero hasta ahora no ha habido suerte. Tampoco Hulk ayuda, y Bruce le nota burbujear cuando lo intentan, sabe que intenta controlarle y escucha su voz en su cabeza.

Es por ello que Bruce lleva años sin pensar en compartir cama o, nada en realidad, con nadie. Lleva dentro un monstruo enorme y verde capaz de matar a una persona con una mano, y simplemente llegó un momento en el que asumió que nunca se volvería a sentir lo suficientemente seguro como para que mereciera la pena siquiera planteárselo.

Ahora ha vuelto a su cabeza la idea de sentir _algo_ , un cuerpo a su lado, y a pesar de sus intentos no consigue despacharla; pone esfuerzo en reprimirlo con toda su energía pero pararlo ahora se le hace imposible, porque está la curva de su cintura y su olor y los ojos que brillan cuando algo le hace gracia.

Es inútil resistirse, maldita sea.

*

_Bruce_ susurra Carol al silencio de la habitación, mientras la máscara desaparece de su cara y el pelo cae sobre su frente, y él lo aparta, acaricia con un dedo la sien y baja hasta detrás de la oreja. 

Es ella la que se adelanta y le besa con la mano en su nuca, y la que le empuja hasta hacer que se apoye en la mesa, y Bruce se deja llevar porque su cabeza está en silencio por una vez, sus labios a merced de los de Carol, que se separa un momento y le mira y hace que su estómago de un vuelco muy poco digno. 

—Espero que no pase nada en el mundo ahora mismo.

Enarca una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno —se acerca a su cuello y Carol lo echa para atrás automáticamente—, creo que me costaría bastante enfadarme en este momento. 

Ella ríe y le agarra más fuerte del pelo, guiándole donde quiere tenerle.

Bruce puede trabajar con eso.


End file.
